It Only Takes One Year
by Radmila Raznatovic
Summary: One year. That's all it takes. I suck at summaries. Read to find out. OC WARNING! May contain Yaoi or Yuri, but I'll warn you and you can skip those parts if you wish. Chapter 2 now posted!
1. Prologue: Begin Again

**Radmila Raznatovic: I'm now dedicating myself to another story! Don't hate me, I love you all. READ ALL OF THIS! I'm making this so that there's one chapter per day, starting January 1, 2013. This will amount to 365 chapters, 366 if you include this one. This one is a preview and example of what we will see. This will not have a solid storyline, but rather several romance scenarios. I'm taking requests. I WILL NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT REQUESTS! I am more than happy to write what you want to see. You want to see ButtercupxBrick? Heck, you can see ButtercupxBrick. You want a yuri pairing? I'm more than happy to write one! Whatever makes you happy! You want your Oc(s) paired up? HECK! LET'S PAIR THEM UP! To shorten all of that, I'm doing yuri (girlxgirl), yaoi, (boyxboy), OCxOC, OCXCharacter, Characterxcharacter, and I think that's all there is. If I missed something, please tell me. Just PM me with your requests and I'll be sure to get to them. I already have two requests, but since it's my story, I want to start it with my favorite/second favorite pairing (can't decide which), so sorry Tophfaith! Don't hate me, I'll get to your requests after this one! Like I said, tell me what you want to see. And most things will end with the line of a song that fits. Ok, I'm done rambling now.**

**Beastboy: Finally!**

**Radmila Raznatovic: Oh, and I almost forgot! This is BB, my buddy! We constantly argue and he does the disclaimer for me, but this is not a Teen Titans crossover. I just think he's awesome and he deserved to follow me. But I am doing a Teen Titans fic with the same general idea, also taking requests. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! Take it from here BB while I eat my biscuits and gravy!**

**Disclaimer: Radmila Raznatovic wishes she owned Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! But sadly, she never will.**

**But first: Funny Quote of the day: 10 year olds nowadays are all like: OMG I'm doin' drugs, I love getting drunk, I'm smoking, I'm pregnant! YOLO! When I was younger: OMG I FORGOT TO FEED MY NEOPET! MOM! GET THE FUDGE OFF THE COMPUTER BEFORE ALAKAYZ DIES! **

* * *

**Wednesday, December 26, 2012**

_**Prologue: Begin Again**_

I was at Sakurako's (Author's note: Sakurako is known as Annie in the English dub. Just trying to clear up any confusion) sweet store.

"12 donuts, that's not good." Miyako remarked. "What's on your mind?" Sakomoto. That was what. I told her and Kaoru about how I had given him a second chance, and when I was finished I was in tears.

"Looks like her knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil..." Kaoru said. This made me laugh a bit, but I was still upset. What did I do wrong? I then told the girls that I was going home.

"Hey, maybe we could all sleep over at my house?!" Miyako said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I then heard Kaoru behind me say to Miyako, "I'm about to shove a lamp up Sakamoto's you-know-what so he'll lighten up." As I was walking I ran into, of all people, Brick.

"Woah, where're you off to in such a hurry Cherry Blossom?" He was in a good mood, and it irritated me.

"Home, why?" I bit back.

"You're in a good mood I see..."

"Bite me." I said. I just wanted him to go away.

"What's bothering you?" He asked me. Why did he care?

"Don't worry about it." I said. He grabbed my arm as I was walking away, and as I struggled to get away he grabbed my shoulder to keep me from struggling.

"Come with me, we can talk about it." He was..._concerned? _No, not possible.

"Fine." I'll do it. Maybe I'll feel better after telling someone. And by someone I mean someone other than the girls. He took me to a cafe. When we were seated, I ordered a cup of tea and a slice of blackberry pie while he ordered a slice of apple pie and a cup of water. When I had told him about what happened, he sneered and said, "Some people have a way about them that seems to say: 'If I have only one life to live, let me live it as a jerk.'"

"No kidding." I said to him, not in a rude way, but in the way that says, "I know exactly what you mean".

"Wanna catch a movie tonight? I have two tickets to see 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose'." A horror movie? Well-

"Sure. What time?" Gotta remind myself to bring a spare pair of pants.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00. Is that okay?" He asked. Why not?

"Mhm. See you then." He insisted on paying the bill, but I said to him, "You have the movie tickets, I'll get this."

I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does is break, and burn, and end. But on a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it 'Begin Again'.

**Radmila Raznatovic: The last line is from Taylor Swift's 'Begin Again'. I FREAKING LOVE THAT SONG! Anyway, send me your requests. Favorite, follow and review. AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR BUTT!**

**Note: REMEMBER! I won't start until January 1, 2013!**


	2. Chapter 1: I'd Lie

**Radmila Raznatovic: Alright peoples, let's get this show on the road! First off, I NEED FREAKING REQUESTS! I'VE GOT LIKE, TWO! That won't amount to 365 chappies! You all need to tell me what YOU want to see! Who cares what I want, what the heck do YOU WANT?! Anyway, for January 11, I'm doing an extra special chappie because that's my birthday, and I'll be in an awesome sauce mood then. BECAUSE I'LL GET PRESENTS! But I won't say how old I am, that's dangerous! HAHAHA! Alright, that was all kind of pointless...**

**Beastboy: No kiddin'.**

**Radmila: You know what? You need to get into character and say things like DUDE! Or, stupid jokes!**

**Beastboy: I blame you...**

**Radmila:...On with the story... Oh, and THIS IS FOR YOU TOPHFAITH! YOU'RE AWESOME TOO! But first...**

**Funny Quote of the Day (I think it's funny): You have to stay in shape. My grandmother, she started walking five miles a day when she was 60. She's 97 today and we don't know where the (censored for little people) she is. –Ellen DeGeneres**

**'I wish I was your grandma.' –Radmila Raznatovic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z! in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

_Tuesday, January 1, 2013_

_Chapter One: I'd Lie_

My first reaction is to ignore him. But how could I, he won't stop tapping on my window. I finally get up to unlock it. As soon as it opens, he flies in and lands in front of me. I said to him in a loud whisper, "What are you doing?! My parents'll kill us if they find–" He puts a finger to my lips and gives me an amused look.

"Calm down, geez. It's 5:20, like anyone's up at 5:20 when school's out for winter break?" I then realized that it was still dark. I didn't realize at first.

"Who knocks on people's windows at 5:20?" He awkwardly smiled at me.

"Umm...I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"

"Where?"

"To the beach– to watch the sunrise?" I hesitated for a moment. Well, what could go wrong?

"Sure." I smiled as I said that and he mirrored the smile. "Meet me at the door so I can change." He nodded and jumped out the window, scaring me until I was reminded that he could fly. I grabbed an ankle-length green dress, thick black leggings, and a green shawl. When I got them on, I put on a bit of green eyeshadow and saw it was 5:30. The sun rose at 7:18, so we had quite a bit of time. I walked downstairs and out the door. He was shocked.

"Wow. You look...you look...beautiful." Yep. Make that very shocked.

"Thank you." I looked away as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. We walked to the beach, which was only about a mile away. He then attempted to strike up a conversation.

"So..." He didn't know what to say.

"So?" Why was he so quiet?

"See any good movies lately?"

"Yeah, 'The Possession', a bunch of 'Madea' from Tyler Perry, 'Woman in Black', and a few more. They were pretty good movies."

"Cool...Uh, so? How've you been doin'?"

"Not bad, you?"

"Pretty good." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned.

"Nothing." I said with a smile. When we got there, we sat on a bench near the water. We eventually were able to talk casually. When the sun rose, I was surprised.

"What? You've never seen the sunrise?" He asked.

"I'd rather sleep in most days, but today's an exception." I told him, still staring at the sunset. I was on the edge of the bench, leaning toward the sea. I leaned back, smiling, glad that he brought me here. At about 8:30, he took me home so my parents wouldn't find out. When we got to my apartment's porch, he grabbed me, turned me around, and kissed me. It was my first kiss. I leaned into him. When he pulled out of it, we bid each other goodbye, I walked inside and realized something. If Miyako or Momoko asked anything, 'I'd Lie'.

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: I also do not own 'The Possession', 'Madea', or 'Woman in Black', I don't know who does, but it isn't me. Most of you probably haven't heard of Kaoru being this girly before, huh? If you did, you've probably read stories by The Cat Whispurrer and Cakedecorator! If you haven't read their stories, that makes me sad. Read Tophfaith's stories too, she's also awesome! Please make me happy and Follow, favorite, review, and read their stories! If you don't, I'll spoil 'The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2' for you! I'm just messing with you, but seriously, do what Nike tells you to and 'Just do it'. 5 reviews for the next chapter. REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I CYBER-KICK YOUR BUTT!**


	3. Chapter 2: You're Beautiful

**Radmila Raznatovic: Time for my favorite pairing! Aw, who am I kidding? I LOVE THEM ALL! Anyway, this is for you Cakedecorator! You're awesome! Anyway, I finally pulled myself together. I deleted nine stories (it was hard...) I have a lot on my plate right now, so give me a bit of a break please? Please? Also, I have a lot of crap to do for school even though I'm on break (like a history project).**

**BB: Yeah right. You were too busy downloading music to your mp3 player.**

**Rad Raz: HEY! No music, no chappies! ON WITH THE STORY! But first...**

**Funny Quote of the Day: 'Yes, madam, I am drunk. But in the morning I will be sober and you will still be ugly. ' –Winston Chruchill **

**Radmila Raznatovic: That one didn't go with the chapter, but I still think it was funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bridgette/Kaarii belongs to Cakedecorator, and Hayato belongs to me, so no stealie! Unless you're Cakedecorator, then you can steal him. Thank you to Cakedecorator for helping me so much with this chapter. Also, I don't THINK I swore in this chapter, and it is very...child-friendly. I never though I'd do that...**

* * *

_Tuesday, January 2, 2013_

_Chapter Two: You're Beautiful_

**Hayato's POV**

I've worked at the hotel for 6 weeks now. I hate my job, but I can't quit. I needed the money for my kendo lessons. But there's one girl I always see that brightens up my day. I don't know her name, but she lives next to this dump. Well, it's not a dump at all. It's a great place, no mice, no roaches, no problems. But by the time I'm done with work it's night, so I never get a chance to speak to her. But today I get off early, and she gets home from wherever at about this time. I wait until 3:30. The time goes by slowly, but eventually my boss comes and says I can leave. I hang up the keys and run out. I then hear a voice. That annoying song, 'Call Me Maybe', but not as annoying as usual. Not annoying at all... I walk towards the voice. I eventually am led to a tall oak tree, bare and covered in snow. She's smiling and doing something in her lap. I think she's messing with an mp3 player or something similar, but she has no earphones in. Must be a phone. When she finishes, I clap instinctively.

This startles her. I panic for the slightest moment before I catch her in my arms bridal style.

"You okay?" I asked her, my heart pounding in my ears from the shock. She was pale from the fear of falling. She nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She has a hand on her chest and she's breathing heavily.

"Why were you up there anyway?"

"It doesn't matter..." She seemed scared.

"Alright then..." I put her down as she thanked me once again.

"I have to go." She quickly said.

"Why? We were just getting to know each other. And it's not every day a cute girl falls into your arms. What's your name?"

"Shiimasutou Kaarii." She then took off.

"Shiimasutou Kaarii..." I stared as she walked into the crowd. She looked back at me, but someone walked in front of her. When they moved, she was gone.

"Shiimasutou Kaarii..." I couldn't get her name out of my head. I then wondered what it would be like to marry this girl.

**Enter: Fantasy**

_I was standing at the alter, waiting for her to walk down. She then appeared in a white gown with magenta at the hem. I watched in wonder as she walked down, she was beautiful. I then heard her say my name._

"_Hayato. Hayato!" Her voice then turned into that of someone else._

**Exit: Fantasy**

"Hayato!" It was my friend, Takaaki. (Author's Note: See episode 12 and 48!)

"Yeah?" I forgot what he was here for, but I knew we made plans.

"Remember, that new video game comes out today."

"Oh yeah... C'mon."

"Hey, is something wrong? You seem kind of...out of it."

"No, I'm fine. Let's hurry before they're all gone."

Later...Much Later...

Radmila Raznatovic: Bridgette just couldn't get that boy out of her mind. She was so deeply in love with him–

Bridgette: That's not right!

Radmila Raznatovic: Hey! I'm telling this story!

Bridgette: Well you're WROOOOONG!

Radmila Raznatovic: Okay, maybe I am a _little off..._

**Bridgette/Kaarii's POV**

I on the Tōzai Line of the subway with Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, and Takaaki. I was staring out the window, wondering about that boy. Then I saw him across the way. He waved at me and I smiled and waved back. Then Takaaki got up and sat by me.

"You're pretty quiet over here. What's on your mind?"

"There's this guy, I was in a tree, he caught me...Ugh! Where do I start?" I was so confused, and I didn't know why. He laughed.

"The beginning is always best." He said with a smile. I told him everything, from the tree to here.

"He likes you, what's wrong with that?" I sighed.

"I don't trust guys. You're the only exception, but that's only because you've known Miyako for 7+ years." I sighed again. "I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Give him a chance, get to know him."

"You don't under–"

"Look, Kaarii, hear me out. Do you really think we'll let him do anything to you?" I knew what he was getting at.

"No..." I sighed once more in defeat. He smiled.

"Trust me, he's a great guy."

"You know him?" Great, _now _he tells me.

"I've known him since he moved in here." He couldn't have saved me all this trouble?

"Don't worry, if he does anything to you his face'll be acquainted with concrete." I laughed and thanked him.

**Hayato's POV**

He was gone. Takaaki never told me he had another girlfriend. What happened to Miyako? I thought he said they were doing good? Oh well, I can still talk to Kaarii, it's not like that's a crime.

"Hey Kaarii." I was suddenly nervous.

"Hey– You know, I never did get your name. Care to tell me?" She was acting differently suddenly.

"Hayato. Tsukino Hayato."

"Nice to actually meet you Hayato." She seemed only half there.

"Nice to meet you too."

"What do you do around here?" She asked.

"I work at the hotel next door to you."

"Is it nice?" She was more interested then I expected. I expected 'Oh..' or 'That must suck'.

"The hotel itself, yeah, the job, not really. But at $15 an hour 8 hours a day, I'm not complaining." Sure, it doesn't seem like much to those who have _real _jobs like doctors and that stuff, but I only needed it for kendo lessons, not a house and food.

"What do you do?" I hoped she wouldn't ask that...

"Whatever they need me to. When someone doesn't show up (which happens a lot) I fill in for them. Not really a _real_ job, but it works."

"I see. Sounds good."

"You have a job? You're always gone most of the day…" She blushed in embarrassment.

"No, I'm always at a friend's house." That wasn't what I expected with how often she's gone.

"I see." Our conversation trailed off for a while. Eventually we arrived at the drop-off point. I walked with her and Takaaki until we got to the hotel. When she was gone I saw something on the ground. I looked at it and saw that it was a map to the school from her house. I'd return it to her later. I then turned to Takaaki.

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me that she was your girlfriend?!" I wasn't angry at him, but I was surprised.

"What? Kaarii? My girlfriend?" He laughed.

"I saw you two back there! What, you and Miyako didn't work out?"

"Hold on, stop right there. Kaarii's not my girlfriend. Miyako and I are _meant _for each other. Kaarii's nice, yeah, but I don't see her as anything but a friend, a sister at the most, but not my girlfriend."

"Son of a gun..." I'd missed my chance I guess.

"What?" He seemed surprised.

"I missed my chance." She probably didn't like me anyway, I might as well just forget it.

"Don't speak too soon." He smiled at me and went to his room in the hotel. I saw Kaarii outside. She was shoveling snow in her backyard singing that song again.

"_Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowing, where you think you're going baby?"_

"_Hey, you're a cute girl, and this is cra-azy, you've caught my interest, so go out with me, maybe?" _She jumped back and shot me a dirty look.

"Where'd you come from?"

"The hotel. Why?"

"Leave me alone! Stop following me." She was mad at me now! Great...

"Sorry, it was just a joke..." She ignored me and went into her house. I then remembered the map. I went to the front and knocked on her door, hoping her parent would answer. Nope, it was her.

"Oh my god! Are you gonna stop stalking me or what?!" She then slammed the door in my face. I knocked again, but thankfully her father answered with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's going on?" He asked me.

"I just wanted to return this to your daughter, sir." I handed him the map and he looked at it.

"Thank you very much. Sorry she kind of..."

"Slammed the door in my face?" I finished with a straight face.

"Yes..."

"No problem. Tell her I _**need**_ her to meet me at the park at 4:00, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course."

"Have a good day Mr. Shiimasutou."

"You too." With that he closed the door and I walked to the park. It was 3:45, so I had time. I just hoped she'd show up.

_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure. She smiled at me on the subway, she was with another man. But I won't lose no sleep on that, 'cause I've got a plan. 'You're Beautiful', it's true. I saw your face, in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do. 'Cause I'll never be with you._

* * *

**Radmila Raznatovic: THAT'S ALL FOR PART ONE! I don't own 'You're Beautiful' by James Blunt. What will happen next? Will Hayato win Kaarii's heart? Will Takaaki and the girls have to acquaint his face with the concrete? Will I ever shut up? I'll answer the last question now: no, shutting up isn't my style. Favorite, follow and review! AND NO MEAN REVIEWS OR I KICK YOUR BUTT! And I need 10 reviews for the next chapter, 'cause my fortune cookie said ten was my lucky number. Ready? GO! Flames will be used to make s'mores. And I will block you. **


End file.
